This invention relates to a drum brake assembly wherein the service brake acts as a leading/trailing brake and the parking or emergency brake acts as a duo-servo brake. Before my invention, it was not feasible to put leading/trailing service brakes on large vehicles, because the parking brake mechanisms associated with the leading/trailing service brake would not meet the necessary parking brake requirements.